Not Out Of Habit
by EmeraldEuphoria
Summary: "You know, Britt, when I tell you I love you, I don't say it out of habit. I say it to remind you that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."


**Disclaimer: Not mine. Obviously.**

**Fair warning: I typed this all on my phone, and I'm uploading it from my phone... **

**Enjoy! :P**

* * *

Brittany sighed as she closed and locked the door behind her, leaning heavily on it, closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead.

She slowly took off her shoes and coat, leaving them on the floor by the door and started moving towards the living room.

She smiled slightly at the sound of the TV, knowing her gorgeous girlfriend was home.

She didn't announce her presence, choosing to lean on the doorframe and covertly watch Santana.

The girl being observed had her glasses on, her hair falling messily around her shoulders and down her back, she was wearing sweats and a t-shirt, and she had an open book on her lap that she was ignoring in favor of watching some silly reality show.

Brittany smiled at her girlfriend's giggles; Santana's nose would scrunch up as she laughed and Brittany thought it was the cutest thing ever.

Santana suddenly turned her head and locked eyes with the blonde by the doorway. She was blushing.

"Hey baby, when did you get back?" she asked, licking her lips and patting the spot next to her.

Brittany sighed and tiredly moved to sit next to Santana, "A few minutes ago..."

Santana hummed, pushing the blonde until she was lying on the couch with her feet across Santana's legs, "Tough day at work?"

Brittany nodded, eyes closed, "Yeah. I love teaching dance, I love choreographing, you know that! But..." she sighed in frustration.

"It gets a little too much?" Santana filled in.

Nodding, Brittany pouted, "Yeah. It gets a little too much," she huffed, "Especially with the kids! San, they are so... _Annoying_! And I love kids, but there's only so much a girl can take!" she exclaimed, pointedly ignoring Santana's giggles. "Like today; Anna thought she was being cool by spilling her water all over the stereo and I didn't have the heart to yell at her, so we had to play music from my iPod!" she shook her head. "And Brad, this tiny seven year old, has a crush on Melody, so he switched spots with another kid, and because their moves were supposed to be opposites, he moved left instead of right and punched the girl by mistake! No way that relationship is gonna work out..." she scoffed.

Santana bit her lip, "Britt, baby..." she whispered affectionately, "I love you."

Brittany absentmindedly mumbled back, "I love you, too."

Shaking her head and chuckling, Santana tapped the blonde's chins to get her attention, "You know, Britt, when I tell you I love you, I don't say it out of habit. I say it to remind you that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me," she said quietly.

Brittany slowly opened her eyes, her mouth opened and closed a few times but nothing came out. She looked a little breathless.

Santana smiles and continued, "And I just wanted you to know. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," she repeated. "And whenever you have a bad day, or a good day, or an uneventful day, I just want you to know that I'll always be there. No matter what," she was running her hands from the blonde's feet to her knees and back. "And I wanna marry you - I _will_ marry you. I just need to finish grad school and then I'm putting a ring on that finger of yours and you'll be stuck with me forever."

Brittany had tears in her eyes, "I..." she cleared her throat, "Where did that come from?"

Santana shrugged, "Nowhere; I just wanted you to know..." she smirked, "Plus, I just thought it would make you feel a little better."

Brittany raised an eyebrow, "So you didn't mean it?" she joked.

"Oh, I meant it," Santana said, "I just thought now would be a good time to let you know," she smiled.

Brittany shook her head slowly, then started sitting up. She leaned forwards until her and Santana's lips were a breath away, "I love you. So damn much. And you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, too," then she proceeded to kiss the hell out of Santana.

* * *

**A/N: So... I was on Twitter and someone had RT'd some Love Account crap, but I thought "What the hell! Let's go see if inspiration strikes!" and it _sort of_ did...**

**Anyway, credit to Love4uQuotes from whom I took a quote which I used in this fic!****  
**

**Mistakes are all mine!**

**Tell me what you thought, what you liked and didn't like, and all that jazz!**

**(Also, who's _actually_ excited for the next few episodes?)**

**Cheers. **


End file.
